A Freeside tale
by awastelandwanderer
Summary: A story of how a young boy from Freeside, growing up in one of the ghettos - becomes a powerful and famous figure, within the Mojave.


**Freeside. July 14th, 2301**

'' You've all heard the story about that Cat from vault 101?! And that dickhead who got shot IN the head... But y'all ain't even heard my story? Take a seat, grab a Nuka-cola...This is how I made it to the top.''

 _As a young-boy, I had ambitions and dreams – I lived in Freeside, we never had much and it was hard to stay out of trouble. You know how it is. Whether I was throwing rocks at the securitrons, or mugging people with my switchblade. I grew up with a couple of guy and girls, getting into trouble._

 _Me – Moses – yours truly. A scrawny black kid, who had one ambition – to make it to the top._

 _Robert – a short with a lisp._

 _Thomas – his father sold jet, he always had a pocket of caps._

 _Anna – Thomas' sister, she's beautiful. I'm scared of Thomas and her father. So I'm to scared to make my move._

 _I'll have to take you back to 2295 for this part, so sit down, relax..._

The four walked behind the Old Mormon Fort, there casual hang-out spot. They went to a NCR educational facility, set-up near The Strip. Freeside was as bad as ever, the NCR had set up a specialized police force, within the strip – to try and control the city. It was a important city to the NCR, for some reason. But it was also the most violent place in New Vegas, at the time.

The group sat down in a oddly shaped circle. Thomas snorted, loudly – he grinned as he reached into his rough, man-bag – taking out a 9mm pistol.

" Look what my dad bought me!" Thomas aimed the pistol at the trio, before he laughed loudly. He had a evil grin on his face.

" Thomas! Put that away!" Anna shouted, slapping Thomas' leg. She frowned, pointing at the corner.

" The guards are just there! You know the rules!" The NCR had tried to control the guns, within Freeside – those who carried a firearm could expect several years within the prison – which was heavily guarded by NCR veteran rangers, following the Powder Ganger escapade.

" I don't care." Thomas said, the pistol in his grip, he waved it about as he spoke, the same evil frin on his face. Using his freehand, he itched his blonde head.

" Put it down, they'll _shee!"_ Robert protested loudly, he glared at Thomas, with a whinish tone to his voice.

" Don't be stupid, they w-."

Nearby, the sound of gunfire erupted. A other gun-fight broke out in the streets of Freeside, it was common, even though guns were no longer allowed in Freeside, they was still common and as long as the NCR officials got there weekly bribe. It was all allowed.

Thomas jumped, and fired the pistol into the air.

 _BANG!_

Gunfire wasn't uncommon, but... The group had attracted the attention of the nearby troopers.

" Stop! Or we will shoot to kill!" Shouted a female voice, in a strong and dominant manner. The four both jumped up and ran. They had never ran so fast before in their lives. Thomas had actually turned around and fired back at the troopers.

"THOMAS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Cried Anna, as the group continued to run. Thomas stop and took cover behind a car. Anna stopped in fear for her brothers life, and Moses had stopped – in fear for Anna's life.

"THOMAS! /THOMAS!/ THOMAS, PLEASE!'' Anna cried.

Thomas eventually budged, he turned around and ran with the group. The troopers weren't far behind.

Robert had made a escape as he didn't stop running, but Moses and the two siblings had gotten themselves into a sticky situation.

" Don't worry about me, Anna! You know tha-..." A gunshot echo'd and Thomas fell down onto his knees, coughing.

" HOLY SHIT!" Moses screamed, speaking for the first time in a few hours.

" NO!" Anna cried once more, falling onto her knees by her brother, attempting to drag him up to his feet. Her efforts where futile, for Thomas had been shot in the neck. Moses glared at the wound, cringing – he could see straight through it. Thomas was still alive, coughing and choking on his own blood. Moses glared at Anna.

" CEASE AND DESIST!" Shouted the guards, they aimed there rifles at the duo. But, luckily for them – the locals, who in there point of view, had seen two guards shoot a child, protested loudly.

Bricks, bottles, cans, boxes and other items of junk were being launched at the guards. Just enough time for the two to make a escape. Moses gripped Anna's hand tightly, and forced her to flee with him.

Thomas on the other hand, he bled out. He passed away within two minutes, having been shot in the neck.

The two ran away into the nearest alleyway, and hid.


End file.
